Narutail
by Narutail789
Summary: I don't know what this is. I got bored and started writing something random. Might add pairings later on. Anyways, please enjoy! (Rated T to be safe)


My first fanfic! Please enjoy!

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild hall never seemed to quiet down. There was always some sort of commotion going on. That was how

things were this morning. Except, maybe a little different than usual.

It started out rather quiet. People made their way to the guild, not many because of how early it was. But as the day

progressed, it stayed quiet. Everyone had arrived, yes, but they didn't really have the energy to fight or drink or even

talk. They were exhausted, but no one knew why. By noon, things got weirder. The guild started to emmit a soft greenish

glow, like some sort of magic field was surrounding it. Magnolia's citizens noticed that many of the guild members left

when the glow started. All the members usually stayed until midnight.

When people started to approach the building, a strange invisible field blocked them from getting anywhere near the

building. By late afternoon, the glow grew brighter, so bright, people had to look away. After a moment of complete

blindness, the light suddenly disappeared. The field disappeared, allowing people to approach the building. Nothing really

seemed wrong and no one was in the building. So, with a little bit of unease, they shrugged it off.

No one was sure what happened. One minute they were strolling down the streets of their village, the Hidden Leaf, when

suddenly strange people fell on top of them. "Ow..." Hinata winced as someone in metal armor fell on top of her. She could

of sworn she had broken a rib or two, but she shrugged it off. Right now her only concern was the person laying on top of

her. It was a red-headed girl. She looked to be about a year or two older than her, but that didn't really matter. 'Where

did this person come from?' Hinata thought as she carefully pushed the girl off of her.

"Hinata-sama!" She looked up to see Neji running towards her. He was huffing like he had ran for miles to see if she was

ok. A giggle escaped her lips as she imagined her couisin abandoning his team during a mission just to see if she was

alright. "What happened?" He questioned her, as he helped her stand. He shifted his gaze over to the unconcious red-head.

Hinata patted the dirt off her clothes then turned towards the unconious girl.

"I don't know. I was just walking home when she fell on top of me. I don't even know where she came from." She replied,

looking over at her cousin. "We should take her to the hospital. She might be hurt." Hinata nodded and helped Neji lift

the girl up.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he patted his belly. He had just finished eating ramen at his favorite ramen stand, "Ichiraku ramen". He

placed the money he owed down on the counter and left. He made his way down the dirt path, heading towards home, when

something, or someone, fell on top of him. "Ouch!" He turned his attention to the weight on his back. A busty blonde was

sprawled on his back. He raised an eyebrow. 'What the-? Where'd she come from?' He carefully pulled her into his arms and

stood up. He stared down at her. 'No scars or anything... I wonder what happened. Maybe I should take her to my apartment

and let her rest.' With that, he carried her to his apartment.

* * *

"What... Is this...?" The cherry-haired girl breathed out. A weird looking man was stuffed face-first into a trashcan.

Sakura had just been on a leisurely stroll when she heard a loud noise. When she went to investigate, she noticed someone

in the trashcan. His foot twitched. Then his legs started thrashing around, causing the trashcan to fall over. The man

pulled his head out of the trashcan, taking a deep breath. Sakura blinked. Pink hair. He had pink hair! The man scratched

his head then turned towards Sakura. He blinked. She blinked.

He looked around, rather confused. "What? Where am I?" Sakura blinked again. She didn't know where to start with this guy.

He appeared to be her age, maybe a year or so older. He wore a black vest and baggy white pants, as well as a scarf even

thought it was summer. He also wore sandals, which Sakura thought was more fitting to this kind of weather. He turned his

attention towards Sakura.

Silence. He rose an eyebrow at the girl. Sakura blinked. She's never seen this guy before. He frowned. "Oi! Are you

listenin'? I asked 'ya a question!" Sakura frowned. 'No manners whatsoever,' she thought. "You don't know where you are?"

She questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. He stood up, grunting. "I don't know what happened. I was just mindin' my own

business, talking to Luce, when suddenly a bright light showed and then I was knocked out." "Luce..?" Sakura questioned,

still trying to take all his information in. "Yep! My partner." He grinned, showing off sharp canines.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Luce!" He roughly grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "Where is she?!" Sakura clenched her hands into

fists. "You're too close!" She punched him, sending him flying backwards into a tree. He jumped up. "Oi! What was that

for?!" Sakura sighed. "You need help, right?" He nodded. "I'll help you. But I need your name first." He grinned. "Natsu."

"Huh?" "My name's Natsu Dragneel. But Natsu works fine." Sakura nodded. "I'm Sakura."

* * *

Akamaru's ear twitched. The dog stuck its nose up in the air and breathed in the scent of pine trees and cat. Wait... Cat?

He followed the trail of the smell. Kiba called after his pal, chasing after him. They stopped at in front of a large

bush, and Akamaru stuck his nose in it and barked. Kiba rose an eyebrow at the dog and reached into the bush. He grabbed

hold of something soff and pulled on it. "A tail?" A long blue tail was pulled from the bush, followed by a soft "ouch!"

Kiba lifted the tail up, a small blue body following after. "What the-?" The cat blinked. Kiba blinked. Akamaru blinked.

They were all quiet. Akamaru barked at the thing, causing it to shriek. "Eeep! Don't eat me!" It wriggled around in Kiba's

hold. Suddenly it sprouted wings and tried to fly away. Kiba stared off into space, confused on what the hell this strange

creature was doing here, and if this was a dream or not. Cats don't have heads that big! Nor do they have wings! What was

happening?

* * *

Gray woke with a startle. His back was sore. In fact, his whole body was sore. He felt like he fell into a tree... Which

is exactly what happened. The raven-haired mage huffed and pulled himself up. He found his footing on a branch, then

swiftly jumped down. "What the hell?" This place was definitely not Magnolia. He looked around. Down the road stood a

round building, different from the others around him. Behind that was a large hill or mountain, he wasn't exactly sure,

that had five faces carve into it. He scratched his head.

A scream sounded, causing him to flinch. "Put on some clothes, pervert!" A bag hit his head, causing him to fall. He

looked down, and sure enough, he was naked again. "Why does this always happen!"

* * *

"That's strange." The nurse at the hospital said. Hinata looked up from the book she was reading. "She doesn't appear to

have any chakra flow. Although, she is alive." The Hyuga heiress looked over at the red-head. A strange blue mark was on

her arm. "What's that on her arm?" She questioned, walking over towards the girl. The nurse lifted her arm and turned it

over, revealing the girl's Fairy Tail insignia. Hinata and the nurse shared a concerned look.

* * *

"It's strange. She doesn't have a single trace of chakra in her body, but she is perfectly fine. There's no evidence of a

struggle either." Lady Tsunade hummed in reply. It was strange... The girl wore metal armor and had an insignia on her

arm. She had no chakra flow either. The fifth Hokage huffed. "When she wakes up, I want you to ask her what village she's

from and what happened." The nurse nodded then stepped out of the office.

* * *

It was afternoon when the blonde finally woke. She sat up in the bed and looked around the room. Naruto walked into the

bedroom. "Oh. You're awake." He smiled at the girl, who appeared rather wary. "Wh-where am I?" She asked as she climbed

out of the bed. "My room." Naruto replied. Her brown eyes widened and her face paled. Naruto rose an eyebrow at her. "You

collapsed so I brought you here. I guess it would've been more appropriate to take you to the hospital..?" He questioned,

noticing her nervousness.

She blinked. "O-Oh." A soft growl rumbled throughout the room, causing the blonde to blush. Naruto chuckled. "I've got

food if you want some." She smiled, "ok."

* * *

Natsu followed Sakura to the Hook age or whatver. He wasn't really paying attention during her explanation. It was weird,

this village. There were people who walked the streets, stopping at the occasional store or resteraunt, and there were

others who jumped over buildings. They wore weird headbands and green vests. Natsu grunted. "So where is this Hook age

thingy anyways?" Sakura gritted her teeth. "It's Hokage!" Natsu pouted, "same thing.." The ninja sighed and shook her

head. Who could tolerate such an idiot? Then again, she tolerated Naruto...

They approached the Hokage building and walked in, Natsu looking around. They stopped in front of Lady Tsunade's office

and Sakura knocked. A somewhat gruff "come in" was called soon after. Sakura opened the door and they stepped in. "Lady

Tsunade, we need to speak to you. It's kind of urgent." Natsu looked around the room, staring at the large mounds of

paperwork. It reminded him of gramp's office. Maybe this lady was a guild master or something. Tsunade rose an eyebrow at

the pink-haired man. He was dressed rather strangly and had weird spiky hair. "Who is this?" She questioned.

Sakura looked over at Natsu, who wasn't paying attention. She clenched her fists and could feel her forhead twitch. Natsu

looked at her and rose an eyebrow. She hit his head. "Pay attention!" He wrapped his arms around his head. "Ok Ok!" He

cried. "You're just like Luce..." He mumbled, looking away from the terrifying girl. Tsunade cleared her throat and Sakura

gasped. "Sorry Tsunade. He's just an idiot." The Hokage nodded. "And your name?" She questioned the "idiot". Natsu

frowned. "It's Natsu. I don't really have time for this. I gotta find Luce and everyone else." Sakura gritted her teeth

and clenched her fists again. God, how stupid can this guy get? Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. 'She's getting annoyed at him

too...' Sakura thought, slightly little worried.

It took one hard kick to the downstairs area to get him to listen.

* * *

That's all for the first chapter! So far so good! Please leave a review, I could use some constructive criticism and enjoy feedback.

Thank you!

~Narutail


End file.
